


you got what i need

by davedobrik



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Unrequited Crush, david is gay on the down low, streamys, that bathroom pic of todd and david, you know the one I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davedobrik/pseuds/davedobrik
Summary: David and Toddy have had feelings for each other for years. But neither of them would ever admit that. When they’re alone in the bathroom at Streamys, feelings come out. (basically they like each other but are too scared to say it, and then they make out at the Streamys) *Based on Toddy’s Insta story picture of them in the bathroom at the Streamys*





	you got what i need

“Dave will you go to the bathroom with me?” Toddy asked the boy sitting across the table from him. 

It was a 2 minute commercial break, and besides, no one cared about the awards they were giving out right now, so this was the best time. 

“Uh yeah, sure,” David said looking around for his phone, before spotting it and grabbing it off the table. 

Zane gave Todd a quizzical look, and Todd just shrugged it off. 

David smiled at Todd as they both got up and made their way out of the room the event was in. Weaving themselves through tables full of every youtuber you could imagine, from vloggers to dancers to singers and makeup artists, you name it, they were there. 

Some people glanced at the boys, Todd in front of David, as they walked by, but no one paid them much attention. 

David liked being in back of Todd. Liked admiring his outfit, checkered pants and blazer, matching with Scotty. He loved looking at Toddy smile at people they vaguely knew as they passed by. He loved staring at Todd, basically. 

For as long as David and Todd had known each other, they had been close. David would cuddle with Toddy on the couch or sleep in the same bed with him. That’s just how David was. 

The younger boy had always admired Todd. He liked listening to his voice and watching him do his hair, and he especially liked his face. But, cmon, who doesn’t. 

When Toddy and Corinna were dating, it broke something deep inside of him that he hadn’t know was there. A certain longing for his friend, if you will. He never thought of his cuddles or admiration as more than a friendly thing, but he realized he didn’t feel the way he felt about Todd about his other friends. He loved them all, of course, but Todd was special to him. 

David realized he had to figure himself out. When Liza broke up with him, he was devastated, but he began to find himself again. But his feelings for Todd remained unchanged. 

Todd glanced back at David trailing slightly behind him. His hair was freshly cut and damn did he look good. David was looking at Todd and gave him a small smile, to which Todd returned. 

They exited the room and made their way to the bathroom. No one else was in there, and no one was leaving the reception, so they were alone. 

“I don’t have to pee, I just needed a break from all that chaos,” Todd said to David. 

David stood next to Todd and they both looked in the mirror. “Thank god. It’s pretty hectic in there.” David agreed. 

Todd glanced at David, trying to fix his unmanageable hair in the mirror, and he was filled with warmth. David’s smile, his sweater tonight, his crazy hair, his laugh, they gave Todd so much joy. 

He didn’t know why, but David and him had always been closer than the others. Not that they hung out more, David probably hung out with Zane and Heath and Carly and Erin a lot more than he hung out with Todd. But when they did hang out, it was different. 

Toddy has known for years he likes David. He would never tell him for a variety of reasons. 1. David’s not gay or bi or anything. He doesn’t like Todd. 2. If he told David it would ruin their friendship, and he would never let that happen. 3. He loves Corinna. He does. He loves her so much, but he loves her like a friend. So he couldn’t do that to her.

There are so many more reasons, but Todd hates thinking about his longing for David, so he pushes it to the side. 

“Take a photo for your Insta story,” David tells Todd. 

“Hey, good idea!” 

Todd opens up his phone and clicks on Instagram, before sliding to the camera. David moves closer to him, until the are touching. He lays his head onto Todd’s shoulder. 

‘It’s fine, this is a normal thing friends do,’ David thinks to himself. 

Todd’s breath catches, but only for a moment, and he wraps his arm around David’s shoulder. He leans his head into David’s, and David wraps one arm around Todd’s waist and throws his other hand up in a peace sign. 

Todd takes the photo after a second, and David inches always from Todd. Toddy misses the boy at his side, but he draws his little heart on the photo and puts it on his story. 

David pushes himself onto the counter and sits down, now facing Todd. 

“Do we look gay as hell in that picture?” David questions. 

“Yeah, but who cares. I already posted it anyways,” Toddy replied. 

David bit his lip. “Everyone already thinks I’m gay,” David groaned out. 

“So? Let them think. You know yourself and that’s what matters.” 

“Maybe they’re right,” David says. 

“Huh?” Toddy asks. 

“I mean, I don’t know! Why does everyone think I’m gay? Because I act gay or whatever? They’re kinda just stereotyping. Just because I run weirdly or make out with guys when I’m drunk or make jokes about having sex with Alex doesn’t mean I’m gay!” David cries out. 

“You make out with guys when you’re drunk?” Toddy grins at David. 

David’s face turns bright red immediately. “Um, I don’t remember saying that.”

“Well you did,” Todd informs David. He steps a little closer. He’s beginning to question David’s straightness. 

They’re closer now, but not touching. “So tell me Dave, how many guys have you made out with?” 

David’s face feels hot. “I dunno. Maybe 11 or 12.”

Todd steps a little closer. “Mhm. And why do you think you do that? You ever hooked up with a guy?” 

David’s eyes stare right back into Todd’s. Why is Todd asking him this? He’s insanely embarrassed. “Maybe 1 or 2,” he manages to get out. He’s hardly breathing at this point. 

Todd takes one more step forward and puts his hands on either side of David’s.

“What are you doing Todd?” David stutters out. 

Todd reaches up and puts one of his hands on the back of David’s head, lightly gripping his hair. He pulls David’s head back and leans down. He licks up the column of David’s neck and David’s breath hitches in his throat. He can’t believe this is fucking happening. He can’t believe it. 

Todd is feeling braver tonight than he ever has. He latches his mouth onto a spot right beneath David’s ear. He bites down and soothes is with his tongue, before sucking on it. David cries out. 

“Fuck, Todd!” He’s never had his hair pulled before and he can’t say he doesn’t like it. One of David’s arms grabs onto Todd’s arm still stabilizing himself on the counter. David feels dizzy. 

Todd leans back and is satisfied with his work. It’s not easily visible, as it can be hidden, just barely, by David’s hair. Todd can still see the dark purple mark. Marking his boy. 

Todd lets go of his tight grip on David’s hair. He hadn’t realized how hard he was pulling, but David seemed to like it. David grinned at Todd. 

Todd placed his free hand on the side of David’s head and leaned in to brush their lips together. It soon became hot and heavy, tongues in each other mouths and lips being bitten and bruised. David whines into the taller boys mouth and Todd laughed softly into David’s. 

Neither of them could believe this was real. After a few minutes of the best make out of his life, Todd pulled back. Jesus. What had he done to this boy? 

David’s lips were swollen and slick with saliva, and the prettiest shade of red Todd had ever seen. His hair was a disaster, but to Todd it had never looked better. David was breathing heavily and staring at Todd. 

“Holy shit dude. You know how long I’ve been wanting to do that?” David breathed out. 

“Me too. Years.” Todd laughed. 

David was so pretty when he laughed. His head tilted to the side and his face scrunched up, but he still looked beautiful. They both sat in an empty bathroom, at the Streamys, laughing their asses off because they just made out. 

Their laughter settled down, and David hopped off the counter. “How much longer until we have to go back out?” David asked. 

“We’ve been in here for like 6 minutes.” Todd said looking at his phone. 

“Is 10 minutes too long?” David said, grinning. 

“No, I’ll just say we got lost or something,” Todd said, smiling pushing David against a wall. 

And 5 minutes later, when they rolled back up to their table, Jason questioned them. “Why were you gone so long?” 

David rolled his eyes jokingly. “Sorry Dad. We got lost and we couldn’t find it for a couple minutes.” 

Jason hummed, satisfied with David’s answer. David and Todd sat down in their respective seats, and Scott smiled at David. 

Everything was fine for a few hours until they were on the party bus a while later and Kristen looked at David strangely, before asking loud enough for everyone to hear, “Dave, when did you get a hickey on your neck?”


End file.
